


Taste

by butterberet



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Forced Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Short, as per usual, changmin is horny, dark changmin, kinda soft???, mild stuff, not really non con but younghoon is worried about hygiene, sorta mb not sure if it counts, younghoon is chillin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterberet/pseuds/butterberet
Summary: Younghoon is good with just a romantic relationship but his partner wants something more.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Another late night, did not read through quick fic - so disclaimer of ooc and bad writing etc ;^)
> 
> There is sorta forced kissing? and I don't know if I wrote it well enough but the two are in a mutual relationship and Younghoon is chill with stuff he just doesn't care enough/doesn't have a strong libido??? v short this time, have fun
> 
> Also maybe they're wearing outfits like these? Punk rock changmin and soft younghoon have a spot in my heart  
> https://fytheboyz.tumblr.com/post/163553948419/orange-bomb-do-not-edit
> 
> Stan The Boyz for daily doses of wholesome  
> (Remember to respect real people, separate fiction from reality)

He didn’t need sex. He didn’t even need kisses.

Younghoon was satisfied with holding hands and hugging and cuddling. He liked how easily Changmin lets him lean on him. That was enough for him truly. But there was one thing he misunderstood about their relationship.

Changmin wanted more.

The taller man usually overthought about most issues but this wasn’t one of them. Seeing the shorter man’s genuine smile melted his worries away. Today was no different. Changmin was smiling as he took his hand and led him to somewhere.

They stopped in an empty dressing room. Changmin gently guided him in and shut the door behind him with a click. Younghoon’s brain was too preoccupied with the chances of Changmin wanting to break up or that they needed to talk. The smaller boy’s smile for the most part assuaged his worries, but he still had doubt lurking.

“Younghoon.”

“What’s up Changmin?”

Changmin walked up grabbing the tall boy’s two hands gently by the fingers and bouncing them up and down as he looked up into Younghoon’s eyes.

“I didn’t know if you were okay with it but I’m tired of waiting. I’m getting desperate” His eyes were intense.

“For what?”

“Stuff more than hugging and hand holding, I wanna do that and I’ve been waiting for you to show interest or respond to my clues but it’s been months now so I’m wondering if… You’re just not interested in me like that. It’s okay, just be honest”

“I-“ Younghoon panicked, he didn’t realize the two of them weren’t on the same page He quickly leaned down to peck Changmin’s forehead, “I’m sorry I didn’t notice you wanted to do more… I’m honestly alright with it I just didn’t think it was necessary…?”

Changmin’s face went from worried to surprised with raised brows to relieved. Before Younghoon could say anything else, Changmin had lunged forward pulling Younghoon down by the collar of his shirt to kiss on the lips. It was pecking and soft until Changmin tried to make it a little more deep.

Younghoon never kissed before but it didn’t seem sanitary, his mind flashed to what he ate and if he brushed his teeth.

As the two kissed Younghoon just kept his mouth closed and did nothing He couldn’t help but clasp his two hands between the two of them much like he was praying, “Hoonie… are you really okay with kissing? It doesn’t seem like you like it”

“No I do!” Younghoon gave him another shy peck on the forehead, “I really do.” Younghoon was cradling Changmin’s hands again, “I’ve just - just never never kissed before. I’m not sure what I’m suppose to be doing…"

“Ah sorry I didn’t think it was your first”

Younghoon nodded a little embarrassed.

“I’m happy I’m the first” His hands lightly squeezed Younghoon’s hands and Changmin thought to himself, “ _but I also plan to be the last”_

Changmin went through the logistics of making out and kissing per Younghoon’s request.

“Is that… sanitary?”

“Um”

“We should do it after I brush my teeth, I think I ate something weird today, I cant remember but I don't want to gross you out”

“I'm okay with it, really Younghoon, can I?”  
  


“No, I’m worried you'll catch something or… my breath stinks”

“It’s really okay Hoonie that’s how kissing works”

“Well, just because everyones doing it that way doesn’t mean it’s the best choice”

Changmin's glinted with something for a second. Younghoon couldn't hear it but his heart was beating rapidly as his strings of patience were being cut one by one, “you don’t have to smell like roses, I just want you how you are, I wanna taste you.” 

That shut up Younghoon from responding but he was still on the fence about it. Changmin and Younghoon stared at each other wordlessly before Changmin gently pushed Younghoon to encourage him to back up. He did so with Changmin’s guidance as his back felt the wall.

“Open wide, baby”

“Changmin I don’t think this is smar-“

“I said I’m okay with it if that’s what you're concerned about”

“No its for your healt-“  
  


Changmin went in for a kiss. His lips slotting with Younghoon’s unmoving ones for almost a solid minute. The audible wet noises flustered Younghoon and he clasped his hands together even tighter. He refused to open his mouth for Changmin, it may have not been Changmin's first kiss, but he didn't want _their's_ to be tarnished by something dumb like bad breath. Changmin’s tongue was prodding Younghoon’s lips and nibbling on his lips causing Younghoon's breath to speed up a little.

Younghoon eyes were shut close just like his mouth, his face blushing from Changmin basically just licking him.

A soft nibble and tug on Younghoon’s lower lip and a kitten lick, “Cmon babe, its okay, let me in I haven’t been able to kiss you ever since we got together, let me?”

“Mm mm” Younghoon shook his head determinedly.

Changmin’s eyes went from soft to dark in less than a second. The last string of patience was cut. He didn't have time to play polite with Younghoon. His hand whipped to Younghoon’s nose, pinching it roughly.

Younghoon didn’t realize what Changmin was trying to do until it was too late. He simply stared back at Changmin in hopes of winning the little argument by making him back down but both of them knew who was going to get their way. Changmin’s eyes were different at that point. That demonic smirk of his peeking from his usual cute demeanor. Changmin hasn't shown that kind of face when it was just the two of them. He was always soft and so willing to baby Younghoon. The contrast to now and what was familiar made the taller man feel warm and maybe embarrassed, he wasn't sure.

The two had a stare off as the breath Younghoon had left was diminishing. With both his mouth and nose closed off he couldn’t do anything but clasp his hands tighter and wait as he ran out.

“Open up for me please”

Changmin’s eyes remained dark but his brows were pleading. Younghoon hung onto the last amount of breath he had.

“Open up.”

The hand on his nose tightened. Younghoon didn’t even know if he even cared enough at that point, but more than that he wanted to win against Changmin at a petty argument and game. One that he was clearly losing.

Changmin begun pushing more and more against Younghoon’s body as he held his nose. His knee had found its way pushed between Younghoon’s legs. Changmin separated Younghoon’s hands without much resistance so he could wrap his free hand around Younghoon’s waist. Due to the height difference, it wasn’t until Changmin pulled Younghoon closer that the upper part of his thigh grinded against Younghoon’s crotch.

The gentle giant flinched and gave a surprised noise with his closed mouth. His hand automatically grabbing onto Changmin’s shoulders from the unexpected feeling. It felt like forever minutes passed in that small span as the air escaped. Younghoon himself didn't know how long he could hold his breath for. He knew at this point he was going to lose but he didn’t want to admit it till the end.

The whole time Changmin’s eyes shifted from Younghoon’s eyes down to his lips. It caused the taller man to swallow. Younghoon hadn’t experienced lust up this close before.

With no air, _pWAH_ Younghoon had to open his mouth to gasp for air and stop from suffocating, but it was barely a second before Changmin’s lips crashed onto Younghoon’s. The defending man had no time to recover and catch his breath as Changmin began probing with his mouth incessantly and thoroughly.

Younghoon didn’t know how kissing worked but Changmin was doing something right to melt his earlier concerns. His mouth, he realized, was more sensitive than he thought.

The shorter boy’s tongue was exploring everywhere and testing areas for Younghoon’s reaction.

He sucked on Younghoon’s tongue and bit the man’s bottom lip before backing up to catch a breath, continuing the process yet again in less than a second.

Younghoon’s eyes had shut when Changmin first attacked, but they soon opened when Changmin pushed him back against the wall and he felt hands run through his hair. They were massaging and lightly tugging strands as the smaller man continued his attack. Once Younghoon’s eyes were open he noticed –

Changmin had been staring at him the whole time, trying to swallow, not only the saliva in his mouth, but all of the reactions of the taller man. His eyes were solely focused on him and they only intensified after meeting Younghoon’s. The defending man could feel his legs buckle a little as Changmin’s eyes affected him so much.

He shivered. The tongue in his mouth had explored the upper back of his mouth. Younghoon couldn’t stop moans from beginning. Changmin at least listened when Younghoon would tap repeatedly on Changmin’s shoulders to signal he needed air. Younghoon couldn’t swallow properly with his mouth kept open causing the spit Changmin didn’t suck up to roll down his lips and chin.

It was messy and persistent. Tongue thorough in its exploration. Younghoon felt like he couldn’t hide anything, from his teeth, to this tongue, to all the sounds pulled out of him with each push and slide. He felt so vulnerable.

Changmin finally pulled back for more than two seconds admiring what Younghoon had become. His lips were slightly swollen heavily breathing, drool spilling down form his lips, and his eyes were already reflecting Changmin’s with heavy eyelashes and lids slightly closed. Changmin’s tongue flicked out to lick the corner of his mouth before licking Younghoon’s lips as well. That caused Younghoon to squeak as he closed his mouth shut again assuming the shorter boy would try another attack.

Again it happened just like the flip of a switch. Changmin sighed in relief and had slid off the taller boy using his sleeve to wipe the spit from his face. His eyes were no longer dark as if kissing had somehow released what was hiding in them. He had lidded eyes taking one last peek at Younghoon’s red lips biting his own at the view before returning to the cute and energetic Changmin Younghoon knew well.

The hands now soft were smoothing his shirt and combing his hair.

“Thanks for the meal, let’s continue when we get back, mm?”

Younghoon could feel warmth in his whole body, his arms had wrapped around Changmin’s neck without noticing. One tiny nod was the answer Changmin got, eliciting a little peck from him to Younghoon.  
  


“Good job” A whisper of a deep voice before more butterfly kisses around his face. Younghoon’s breath was hitching for a while eventually stabilizing with the soft attention.

Changmin peeled himself off from Younghoon so he could get off the wall and the both of them could prepare for the next block of their schedule. Changmin began turning around towards the door before Younghoon grabbed his wrist.

“...Yes please…” Younghoon snapped back to focus using his backhand to wipe at any leftover dry droll on his chin, “let’s continue… at home…”

Changmin gave the brightest smile. Younghoon flushed.

Maybe it was okay if Changmin won all the games they played.

The two silently made sure they were all fixed up before heading back to work. Younghoon’s mind was only filled with Changmin’s mouth eating everything leaking from his own. He felt his face get hot every time flashbacks popped up of the dressing room incident. Anticipation was buzzing for when they went home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> The idea of like submission in something like kissing (obviously if its consensual/mutual) kinda whew, I couldnt stop thinking about that holding the nose thing. Also Changmin to me is always a kind of dom but??? Who knows? Fun stuff 
> 
> I have like 10 fics half ass written from 3-5am so uh hi help, if anyone wants to take tbe ideas/concepts and write them better/how you would like it, pls do bc that'd be serotonin


End file.
